This invention relates to an improvement in an electrostatic treating apparatus which can treat an alkaline detergent solution and so efficiently.
The present inventor has developed a series of electrostatic separating apparatuses by utilizing electrostatic field in an electrically insulating solvent as effectively used for the treatment of water contaminated by a solvent and the like (See JP-B 40-15549, JP-B 51-3941, JP-B 51-3942, JP-B 51-23742, JP-B 01-22821 and JP-B 05-83306) and these apparatuses could separate and remove efficiently a small amount of oil contained in the water to be treated.
However, an alkaline detergent solution used for washing and removing oil and metal powder adhered to the ground, cut or pressed works has oil-emulsifying activity based on a surface active agent as a phase of detergency and therefore the contaminations such as oil and sludge washed off from the works are made to be present in emulsified state in the washings and the regeneration of contaminated washings was very difficult.
Thus, the present inventor developed an apparatus shown in Japanese Patent Specification No. 2631082 as a treating apparatus which can separate even the above-mentioned alkaline detergent solution efficiently into oil and water by utilizing the principle of said electrostatic separating apparatus with no wasteful consumption of surface active agent during use.
Treatment of a very wide range of dirty water and waste liquid came to be possible by using such an electrostatic separating apparatus that is an electrostatic treating apparatus. However, the shape of the treating apparatus was limited to carry out oil/water separation completely by using high voltage and also in a solvent layer and its assembling required skill and labor.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electrostatic treating apparatus which can be easily assembled and can remove efficiently some ppm of organic substances and trace of fine particulate suspended substances which have been difficult to be removed completely in a conventional apparatus.